Hall of Justice
The Hall of Justice is the headquarters of the Justice League in Washington, D.C.. Some parts of the Hall of Justice are open to tourists and the press, including a balcony overlooking the library, separated from the lower room by a clear screen. However, the Hall is actually a tourist front, and the League's real headquarters is the Watchtower, which orbits in space. History When the Justice League originally formed, they set up their headquarters inside Mount Justice. Unfortunately, when the team became more public to the world at large, the League's enemies located their base and attacked. As a result, the League was forced to relocate. In order to create a better public image, the League built the Hall of Justice in Washington DC, which would act faux headquarters and public front. In truth, the League designed the orbiting Watchtower as their real base which could be accessed through Zeta-Tubes. On July 4, Aqualad, Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash were brought to the Hall of Justice by Aquaman, Batman, Green Arrow and Flash as the first step of their induction into the Justice League. They were given a tour of the facility, concluding in the library. There the League intended to leave their sidekicks while they discussed a series of cold related crimes that all had occurred in one day. However before they could leave, Speedy exploded with anger over the limited access that he and the others had been given. Speedy revealed to the shock of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash the truth about the Hall of Justice being a public front, having already been informed about the Watchtower by Green Arrow. As a result, Speedy quit as Green Arrow's sidekick. After his departure, the League was alerted to two disasters occurring simutaneously. One was a fire at Project Cadmus while the other was a mystical villain known as Wotan. The League rushed off to deal with the Wotan threat, and ordered their sidekicks to remain behind. However, Robin proceeded to hack the Hall of Justice's computer system and he along with Kid Flash and Aqualad went to investigate the Cadmus fire. Notable Features *The Lobby - Upon entering the lobby of the Hall of the Justice, visitors are greeted by a several massive bronze statues of the Justice League's seven founding members: Aquaman, Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Martian Manhunter. *Observation Deck - Visitors are allowed to look into the Hall's library and observe their heroes during their down time. *The Library - A massive collection of books, as well as a large computer terminal that access the League's private system. The comptuer is of the same design as the Batcave's computers. **Zeta Portal - Hidden through a private security door in the Library, a Zeta Portal stands ready to teleport the League members to their various bases including the Watchtower, Mount Justice and Atlantis. *The Galley - Although not shown, Martian Manhunter informs the sidekicks of their unlimited access to it. *The Gym - Again, although not shown, Martian Manhunter informs the sidekicks of their unlimited access to it. Appearances Notes *This marks the third official animated appearance of the Hall of Justice. **The Hall of Justice was originally created and introduced in the'' Super-Friends'' animated series. **In Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Hall of Justice appears in the episode "Sidekicks Assemble!" *Although not officially called the Hall of Justice, variations of the building have appeared in other DC related cartoons **In Superman: The Animated Series, Superman battles Darkside's forces in front of a building that bears a striking resemblance to the Hall. **In Justice League Unlimited, during the episode "Ultimatum", the Ultimen's base at the top of a Metropolis sky scrapper looks similar in design to the Hall. Towards the end of the series, the Metro Tower was introduced, while also held elements similar to the Hall of Justice's design. **In Teen Titans, a building that bears a striking similarity appears in Jump City behind Titans Towers. **In The Batman, the Justice League has an orbiting satellite base call the Watchtower. However unlike previous version of the Watchtower the HQ is designed to look like the Hall of Justice and is built into a asteroid. *The Hall of Justice did not appear in the main continuity of DC Comics until 2007 following the events of the Infinite Crisis and One Year Later. The Hall was designed by Green Lantern (John Stewart) & Wonder Woman and financed by Bruce Wayne. Like in the Young Justice cartoon, the Hall serves a public front for the League, while their true base is the Watchtower orbiting satellite. References Category:Locations